Les Tribulations d'un Roi Elfique
by Mikipeach
Summary: Venez découvrir à travers le journal de Thranduil les mésaventures d'un Roi Elfique devant faire face aux araignées, aux Nains perturbant la paix fragile de la Forêt Noire, aux elfes dissipés...l'histoire du Hobbit d'un point de vue royal. Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant.


Et voici la réponse au 43ème défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème de notre cher Thranduil (qui est aussi ma 20ème fanfiction).

Ce défi est un pur délire qui ne vise absolument pas à être sérieux. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose avec de l'humour sur notre bon roi de Mirkwood et après m'être lu _La complainte du concierge que personne n'aimait_ (Goldhedwige) et _Comment énerver un conseiller en quinze points_ (Olo et Nat). J'ai eu envie de raconter sous la forme d'un journal rédigé par Thranduil l'histoire du Hobbit de son point de vue.

Tout est au vénérable Tolkien, seule cette tentative d'humour et de dérision est de mon cru.

.

* * *

_**Les tribulations d'un Roi Elfique**_

* * *

.

_Mirkwood, 20 août de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

10h30

C'est la cinquième araignée qui traverse impunément mon bureau ce mois-ci. Elle est petite. Minuscule. Mais avec de longues pattes bien fines et capables de lui faire faire des bonds tout à fait répugnants. Je décide de l'ignorer. Après tout elle ne fait pas partie des descendantes d'Ungoliant qui saccagent et envahissent impunément mes terres. Je vais être bon.

10h32

Elle est tombée dans l'encrier. Pauvre bête.

10h33

J'avais raison de me méfier. C'était certainement une espionne envoyée par le nid de ces horribles créatures pour corrompre notre Royaume de l'intérieur. Elle a fait semblant de tomber dans l'encre, reflet de la noirceur de son âme, pour attendrir les fibres de ma compassion et me pousser à lui tendre un doigt clément. Vicieuse bête que voilà. Heureusement elle n'est plus. Maintenant il va falloir que j'explique à Lómion pourquoi les rapports des patrouilles qu'il m'a transmis ce matin sont pleins de taches d'encres.

10h34

C'était quand même une artiste cette petite araignée. On dirait qu'elle a dessiné un arbre avec des fruits.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 10 septembre de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

13h

Le maître coq a chargé Thalion, mon conseiller, de me dire qu'il manquait de fruits rouges pour réaliser sa délicieuse tarte. C'est fort ennuyeux car c'est une des spécialités de la Forêt Noire. La noble Dame Galadriel et son époux Celeborn ont toujours aimé la délicieuse harmonie gustative qu'offrait le jus des fruits avec la pâte de lembdas. Ne pas leur offrir ça alors qu'ils viennent justement pour une visite annuelle, visant à resserrer les liens entre la Lorien et Mirkwood, relèverait de l'incident diplomatique.

13h10

Thalion est allé voir s'il nous restait des fruits rouges dans les vergers. L'ambassade de la Lorien devrait arriver d'ici une semaine. J'espère que Thalion a réussi à s'occuper de tout. Cela m'ennuierait fortement que Dame Galadriel ne soit pas bien accueillie et trouve à faire des reproches. Elle ne se prive jamais de comparer Mirkwood avec Fondcombe.

Tsss. Tout le monde sait que la Forêt Noire est un Royaume bien plus accueillant et délicieux qu'Imladris. Et je suis bien plus respectueux et tolérant qu'Elrond en plus.

14h30

Nous n'avons plus de fruits rouges. Et Thalion m'a annoncé qu'il manquait certaines choses pour bien accueillir nos hôtes. Il m'a tendu un parchemin avec sa calligraphie dessus. C'était une liste. Le vin épicé dans ma coupe m'a soudain paru fade.

15h

J'ai envoyé Tauriel avec quelques elfes à Esgaroth pour aller nous approvisionner. Cela renforcera nos liens avec le Bourgmestre et les hommes.

Je me demande qui je déteste le plus entre cette jeune écervelée et cet avare bedonnant d'humain ?

18h25

Parfois je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de me faire manger par une des araignées que nous avions affrontées plutôt que de promettre à Othar, au nom de Mandos et sur son lit de mort, que je prendrais soin de sa fille.

20h

Finalement nous avons réussi à nous sortir de ce problème épineux. Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas aimé que le festin que je donnais en l'honneur d'Oromë, demain, soit gâché par cette fâcheuse nouvelle. Le message que m'a fait parvenir Tauriel m'annonce aussi qu'elle reviendra demain en fin d'après-midi avec son escorte. Quel dommage.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 30 septembre de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

11h18

Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn viennent tout juste de partir. Un peu de tranquillité ne sera pas de tout repos. Pour une fois la Dame de la Lorien n'a pas été trop désagréable. Elle m'a juste fait remarquer que ce ne serait certainement pas dans mon Royaume que l'on verrait l'hospitalité accordée à des Nains errants. Quelle idée insultante. La Dame Blanche m'a aussi transmis des nouvelles d'Imladris où elle a passé quelques jours durant l'été.

13H20

Est-ce que le fils de Thraïn, Thorïn, aurait vraiment l'intention de reconquérir Erebor ? Non. Ce serait bien trop absurde.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 14 octobre de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

9h09

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que les patrouilles me rapportent qu'une agitation inhabituelle perturbe les bois. Les araignées trameraient-elles quelque chose ? Je doute qu'elles aient appris l'art de tirer à l'arc.

10h38

Mais d'où pouvait bien venir les flèches qui ont terrifié le gibier de la dernière chasse ? Aldaron avait manqué d'être touché. Je crois que renforcer la surveillance de Mirkwood devient plus que nécessaire en ces temps troublés.

17h43

Lalaith a encore fait un merveilleux travail. Cette nouvelle couronne de baies et de feuilles rouges est bien plus raffinée que les précédentes. Je sens que les festins automnaux seront parfaits cette année.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 15 octobre de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

19h07

Des Nains. Treize Nains sur nos terres. Sur mes terres. Dans ma forêt. Des Nains venant d'Ered Luin avec comme chef Thorïn fils de Thraïn et de la lignée de Durin. Par Eru comment cela est-il possible ?! Pendant cinq jours ils ont troublé par leurs pas lourds et grotesques le calme incertain de la Forêt Noire, ils ont manqué d'attaquer mes gens par trois fois alors que les festins de Yávië avaient lieu, ils ont agité les araignées et pénétrer dans mon Royaume sans mon autorisation ! Et ils osent me juger ingrat et cruel envers leur condition ?! Je les sauve d'une mort certaine et c'est ainsi qu'ils me remercient. Bande d'oliphants ingrats !

19h15

Je finirais bien par connaître les raisons de leur venue ici. Peut-être que Galadriel avait raison, Thorïn souhaite vraiment récupérer Erebor des griffes du Grand Vert ? Mais il faudrait être totalement fou pour songer à entreprendre une quête aussi vaine.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 22 octobre de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

16h06

Thalion m'a demandé si les prisonniers devaient recevoir une partie du gibier de la chasse d'aujourd'hui. Je lui ai confirmé que oui. Je ne voudrais pas que nos prisonniers, aussi Nains soient-ils, soient maltraités. De plus si nous faisons preuve de clémence ils pourront se décider à nous révéler le pourquoi de leur venue.

16h50

Thorïn finira certainement par céder. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

19h29

Le Maître coq est furieux aux dires de Thalion et de Lómion. Il prétend qu'un de ces clafoutis aux pommes et aux cerises a disparu et que c'est la troisième fois qu'une partie des provisions de lembdas pour la garnison reste introuvable. Allons bon. Aurions-nous un fantôme voleur maintenant ? Cela serait tout bonnement ridicule.

19h35

L'idée de savoir que Tauriel pourrait être ma belle-fille me chiffonne bien plus que de découvrir le potentiel fantôme qui chaparderait dans nos réserves. Je dois tout faire pour m'y opposer.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 29 octobre de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

7h33

Les Nains se sont enfuis dans les tonneaux de vin hier soir. Le chef des gardes et l'échanson ont osé boire au lieu de surveiller les cellules de nos prisonniers et servir à boire à notre table ! Et en plus c'est du vin de Dorwinion, l'un des plus fins nectars pour des papilles gustatives elfiques, qu'ils ont osé boire et mélanger avec du vulgaire miruvor ?! Les mettre au cachot me parait soudain comme une œuvre de bonté.

7h40

Si jamais Elrond apprend que j'ai laissé s'enfuir des Nains à mon nez et ma couronne je suis la risée d'Imladris. Note mentale à moi-même : restreindre l'accès au vin pour les elfes.

7h56

J'espère que la postérité ne saura jamais que de tous les peuples d'Arda, les elfes sont ceux qui tiennent le moins le mélange du miruvor avec le vin d'épice.

14h28

Les patrouilles n'ont rien trouvé. Comme si trouver des tonneaux se promenant dans la rivière était difficile à voir. Je me sens las.

17h12

Tauriel et Legolas sont partis vers Esgaroth pour voir si les rameurs ou les hommes n'auraient pas vu les dit-tonneaux ou une compagnie de Nains le long du fleuve, errant dans les terres du Rhovanion. C'était mon dernier espoir. Pourvu que la Lorien n'apprenne jamais cela.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 5 novembre de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

11h16

Lómion m'a raconté une étrange nouvelle : Smaug serait mort grâce à une flèche de Bard d'Esgaroth. Les paroles d'une grive maligne lui auraient permis de découvrir le point sensible de ce Grand Ver qui terrifiait la région depuis des siècles. Ce monstre était sorti pour une mystérieuse raison de son antre pour s'en prendre à Esgaroth.

11h20

Cela veut dire que les Nains sont morts en énervant le dragon. Pauvres fous.

11h23

Cela veut aussi dire que l'or d'Erebor est désormais vide de tout dragon et disponible pour le premier venu ?

11h30

Thalion est entrain de rassembler les troupes pour que j'aille à Esgaroth aider ces pauvres hommes et vérifier les ruines d'Erebor. Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 12 novembre de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

16h48

Ce misérable Nain prétentieux a refusé les négociations ! Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'il refuse obstinément toute forme d'entente. Maudit soit la tête dure des Nains ! En plus Tauriel a décidé de défendre leur cause. Je me sens si las. Une bataille serait décidément la dernière chose que je voudrai imposer à mes hommes mais si ça pouvait faire disparaître de ma vue cette rouquine immature…Il faut que je parle avec Mithrandir.

23h29

Le semi-homme que les Nains appellent « cambrioleur » est venu nous remettre l'Arkenstone pour trouver un moyen de négociation favorable et tenter d'éviter un conflit. C'est une action audacieuse qui n'a pu empêcher d'éveiller mon admiration pour ce hobbit qui a refusé de rester auprès de nous et d'affronter la colère de Thorïn fasse à sa trahison. Quel courage. Dire que j'aimais bien ce Bilbon Sacquet.

23h40

L'Arkenstone est décidément le trésor le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais vu. Il irait certainement très bien sur une couronne d'argent et de niphredil.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 13 novembre de l'an 2941 du Troisième Age_

17h14

La Bataille est finie. Nous avons gagné au prix de lourdes pertes. Parfois douloureuses, Lómion est malheureusement mort en donnant sa vie pour protéger mon fils et Aldaron, mon fidèle destrier, n'a pas survécu aux lances des orcs. Parfois nécessaires, Tauriel a hélas succombée aux blessures que lui a infligées Bolg. Elle n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre mais elle a choisi de le défier. Quelle inconscience.

Thorïn souffre de ses blessures. Je crains qu'il ne passe malheureusement jamais la nuit. Dommage j'avais fini par excuser son impolitesse et son caractère orgueilleux. Me battre à ses côtés me fait songer que tous les Nains ne sont pas aussi mauvais et corrompus que je le pensais.

Je dis presque tous. Voir pas beaucoup. Voir pas du tout.

_**.:::.**_

_Mirkwood, 5 mai de l'an 2969 du Troisième Age_

14h30

Dale est renée de ses cendres. Les descendants de Bard règnent sur cette ville qui a retrouvé sa gloire d'antan. Erebor est toujours aussi fastueuse avec de l'or coulant à flot en son cœur. Les Nains et les elfes entretiennent des relations aimables. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel et de plus courtois pour faire des affaires qu'elles soient politiques ou commerciales. Mithrandir a osé un jour se moquer de mon antipathie envers les Nains.

Il m'a dit qu'il se pourrait bien qu'un jour l'amitié entre les elfes et les Nains renaissent aussi de ses cendres.

Si ce jour arrive je veux bien manger ma couronne.

* * *

.

.

Voilà ! C'est fouilli, c'est brouillon, c'est du pur délire…mais je me suis bien amusée à le rédiger et j'espère que ça aura au moins réussi à vous arracher un sourire.

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à aller lire les autres défis (se trouvant éparpillés sur les différentes sections des fandoms du Master)


End file.
